


Honestly

by sg_wonderland



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 18:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17411771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_wonderland/pseuds/sg_wonderland
Summary: Because Mag needed something that wasn’t angst. Originally posted in 2008.





	Honestly

**Author's Note:**

> Evidently, I serve at the pleasure of Magnavox23......

“Honestly, can you believe the gall? The nerve! I mean, who does he think he is? Can you believe…?”

Jack hmmed aloud, his attention clearly on the movie, Daniel’s tirade barely registering in his mind. His body, however, never failed to register the other man’s presence, Daniel’s head resting on a hideously floral cushion resting on Jack’s hipbone like a bird nestling in for a long rest. Jack’s arm was wrapped lightly around his neck, his thumb idly stroking the soft cotton covering Daniel’s collarbone.

This was the reason Jack had gotten the extra long sofa. His corner featured a recliner of which he took shameless advantage at every opportunity. Daniel’s corner most often sat abandoned so that he could sprawl, usually on Jack, reading or theorizing aloud while Jack watched television or listened to music or they just hung out together.

“….and then he said I was an asshole! Can you believe it?”

Jack chuckled softly, his hand patting Daniel’s heaving chest soothingly. “Yeah, but you’re my asshole. Did you tell him that?”

Daniel shook under his hand. “So you’re looking to get kicked out of the Air Force?”

Jack glanced down at the spotless Nike’s, long, denim-clad legs, the soft well-washed T-shirt that didn’t quite meet those jeans, the silky strands of hair clinging to Jack’s own T-shirt and he grinned to himself as his hand automatically wandered down to that gap-revealed skin. From where he sat, it might well be worth the risk. “How about I call him into my office in the morning and make him write ‘I will not alienate archaeologists’ a thousand times on the blackboard?”

“How about you and Teal’c take him out and zat him three times?” Daniel suggested cheekily. 

“Or I could do that.” Jack agreed. Daniel chuckled, rolling on to his side, back to the TV. 

Jack watched TV, his hand resting on the small of Daniel’s back while he napped and the world just kept spinning.


End file.
